


Waiting in Silence

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Teal'c meditate together, but Daniel's having trouble concentrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in Silence

His breath slowed, became deliberate, then forgotten, as he sank deeper into--

Deeper...

Not working.

Eyes opening, he studied the half-smile on Teal'c's face with a slow, syrup-sweet arousal, heavy and thick, stirring in his body, blood, and balls.

Told to find his centre, and it'd be there he'd choose, cock and balls, ripe and hard all at once, waiting for Teal'c's hands, knowing, gentle, clever hands, to touch them, as he lay writhing across Teal'c's lap, quiet, stifled gasps of pleasure whispered up to the serene face above.

A candle guttered to smoke and Teal'c reached out for him.


End file.
